Transformers: Bound by Love, Honor, And Family
by Nephilim Sparda Prime
Summary: 17-year old teen, Brandon was a crazy transfan, but his life takes a turn when he wakes up in the transformers:prime universe, then immediately gets teamed up with the Autobots to help fight their war with the Decepticons. He soon discovers a power that could turn the tide of the war, not only that, he learns the truth about why he was sent here. I do not own Transformers
1. Rude Awakening

Hello transformer and devil may cry fans, this is my first fanfic, so read and review and see if you want more chapters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers:Prime, Or DMC: Devil May Cry, They belong to both the Hub and Capcom. I only Own my OC.**

Chapter 1

(My POV)

I had woken up from the sound of oncoming traffic, which shouldn't be possible. I live in a suburban area, there is no traffic nor their should be any at all. I looked to the side, I was shocked, I wasn't in my room! I was not in my own home, I don't even know where I am, I got up and looked around a little more, I was on the side of the road in the middle of some desert.

" If this is some prank that Mark played, it's is NOT FUNNY!" I said as i started to walk down the road. Halfway down the road I saw a sign that said in big, bold letters " Jasper, Nevada, Population:10,252".

The minute I finished reading that sign, a wave of confusion hit me, "Why does this seem awfully familiar to me?" I asked myself as I started to walk towards the town.


	2. A Fictional Hallucination

(My POV)

When I made it to the town, I sat down on a curb. I didn't know what I was going to do now, then I checked my wallet, I had $120 in my wallet, plus $2.00 in quarters in my pocket. I then got up and went to the payphone across the street and tried to call my mother, the only noise that came out of the phone was "_ The number you have dialed has been changed or it does not exist, please try again" _said the operator. "Awww, this is just not my day" I said as I felt my stomach grumble "Maybe some food will help jar my memory" I said as I looked around for a McDonalds. I found this restaurantcalled 'KO Burger", didn't know that place even existed. I walked up through the parking lot, and was about to open the door when I heard the sound of an engine coming up the street, I looked back only to find a purple cadillac cien, pull into the parking space right in front of me. I stopped and walked back to look at the car.

I ran my one index finger down the side of the car, then I went to look on the inside of the car. But before I could even bend down to look, the driver side door swings open and smacks me right in the head, causing me to fall onto the pavement, "Owww, what the heck man, I was just looking at your..." I stopped talking because I was too shocked at what was looking at me. Standing in front of me was a giant purple robot, but not just a robot, in fact it wasn't even a robot at all, it was a vehicon, which is a cybertronian, which in short, is a transformer. It took a couple of steps forward and started to examine me, than it put one index finger to the side of its head and started to speak "Commander Starscream, I have found the source of the energon signature, it is coming from this human, what do you want me to do? " asked the vehicon. It didn't take long for a someone to respond back, "What are you waiting for? Bring him back here right now! It won't take long for the Autobots to get here so get moving!" screamed the decepticon seeker. "Yes sir" said the vehicon as he began to extend his hand out to grab me, but I got up and started to run as fast as I could down the street.

I turned back to see the vehicon was now following me in his vehicle mode, which made me start to run even faster, I noticed that an alleyway was coming up on my right, "_Maybe I could lose them by hiding in there" _I said in my head. I ran down the alleyway and hid behind a dumpster. I look back and watched the vehicon move down the street, unaware that I was no longer running down the street anymore. This gave me a few minutes to catch my breath and think about what am I going to do now?


	3. Strange Stalkers

(Brendan's POV)

It had been 10 minutes and I was starting to think that the vehicon was probably far away by now, so I got out of my hiding spot and started walking down the street again.

I didn't know the time, but the sun was starting to come down, so i'm guessing that it is probably 7:00 or 7:30 by now.

I was halfway up the street, when I started to get the feeling that someone, no, something was following me, and when I turned around to look, my hand I was right.

Following me was a blue motorcycle, It was a street bike, and there was no one riding, it was rolling on its own. "Aw great, just when I think that everything is okay, something even worse happens" I said as I started to run again.

I knew who this was and I know what was going to happen if I keep running. But in my mind, running was the best thing that I could do right now.

I looked behind me and saw that the bike was picking up speed and catching up to me, even on a good day, I wouldn't be able to outrun a motorcycle. " Stop following me, I just want to be left alone!" I screamed to the motorcycle, who had accelerated ahead of me and went around the corner and disappeared.

I slowed down and took a minute to catch my breath. Then the sound of an engine caught my attention, I turned around to see what it is. I was turning halfway when I saw a red sports car come at me, I didn't have enough time to move so I knew what was going to happen next.

The car hit me right in the side with enough force that it made me fly a good 10 feet into the street, I landed in the street with a THUD, that made me lay down onto my back. The pain was so difficult, that I could barely keep my eyes open, but as I started to close them a shadow appeared overtop of me.

"Ratchet, I need an emergency Groundbridge now!" said the voice of the shadow "I need you to prep the med bay, I found the target and am bringing him back to base" said the shadow. The last thing to come out of my mouth was "OW" as I slipped away into a deep sleep.


	4. A Dream Turned Reality

(Brendan's POV)

"He is coming to now, yes that is it, look into the light" said a male voice as I started to wake up, "Oh dude, that was the worst nightmare ever" I said as I started to block the light with my hand " Easy now, you were injured really badly, you're lucky that my friend found you" said the male voice as he turned the flashlight off.

"This is the weirdest day of my..." my jaw had dropped at the sight of the person I was talking to.

It was a giant white and red robot with blue optics, then it hit me, I was talking to the Autobot CMO Ratchet, " Am I dreaming still, because i'm looking at Ratchet" I said as I rubbed my head, Ratchet looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

"How do you know who I am?" asked Ratchet. I stopped and thought for a minute, if I told them the truth, they would think that I was a decepticon spy, that or he would think that I am crazy, so I told him " Before I passed out, I heard your name" I told him.

Ratchet looked at me for a minute then continued to look at the screen, "Could you please give me the license plate on the Idiot who blindsided me yesterday?" I asked Ratchet, but all he was doing was watching the very large monitor, probably he was watching for energon activity.

I sat up on the edge of the medical berth and looked around the area where I was sitting. I was in the Autobot base, which meant only one thing: I was in the Transformers: Prime dimension.

I don't know how or why, but I knew I was in the Transformers Prime dimension, I watched the show so many times, that I could recite every line and remember every location. I could help them find key items that could take forever for them to look for, like the Omega Keys, or the Forge Of Solus Prime, or maybe even the Star Saber.

But first I would need to find out what has happened so far. " Ratchet, are there any other humans besides me, that know of your existence?" I asked him he stared at me for a minute then looked back at the screen" The only other human that knows of our existence is Agent Fowler: our liaison to the outside world" said Ratchet, who was still looking at the monitor.

"Okay then, I must be at Part One of the Five-Part Episode: Darkness Rising" I thought to myself as I got up off the berth and walked up to Ratchet

"Where is everyone else at?" I asked Ratchet. Ratchet turned to me " Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, Cliffjumper, and Bulkhead are out scouting for energon, they will be returning very shortly" said Ratchet.

The monitor started to make a noise that sounded like a low-tone beeping sound, "What is that noise?" I asked Ratchet, "That is the comm link, someone is calling me" said Ratchet as he pushed some buttons on the monitor "Ratchet, we are coming back, send a Ground Bridge" said the voice of none other than Optimus Prime.

Ratchet went to the Ground Bridge Controls, set the coordinates then he pulled the lever and a swirling tunnel of green and blue energy opened up. At that point, a Red and Blue Peterbilt came through the vortex, then a Yellow Camaro with Black stripes came through, Then a green SUV, then a Red Dodge Challenger with horns on the front, then finally a blue motorcycle came through.

Then they all transformed and went to Ratchet "Did you find anything yet?" asked Ratchet, "No, not yet" said Optimus Prime, "We have only been on this rock for two years and so far we have found 5 unmined energon deposits on this earth" said Bulkhead.

"Man it's so dull now here, It kind of makes me almost miss the decepticons" said Cliffjumper, Arcee glared at Cliffjumper, "We are alone wherever we travel on this rock Cliff, remember that" said Arcee.

Cliffjumper then gave an innocent look to Arcee "I said I "almost" miss them, partner" said Cliffjumper, who then got interrupted by Optimus "Enough you two!" said Optimus.

"Ratchet, how is he?" asked Optimus, who looked at me, "Just a few broken Ribs and a minor concussion, that is the basic stuff, the weird thing is that his body is giving off high energon readings" explained Ratchet.

But I wasn't listening to Ratchet, I was too busy giving Arcee the death glare, If I had known that she was the one stalking me last night, I wouldn't have ran away from her, I would have run to her. She noticed I was looking at her and realized what look I was giving her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"asked Arcee, I said nothing and went back to the berth I woke up on, I checked my pockets again, hoping to find something to do while I sleep.

I then found something and pulled it out of my pocket, it was my IPod "Awesomeness!" I said quietly as I put on my headphones and turned on my IPod, then I turned the volume all the way up as I went into a deep sleep.

(My Dream)

I was in a dark room, suspended in the air by chains, "Where am I" I said as a large figure came towards me, "There are not coming for you, you know that, I am the only one you can rely upon now" said the voice of the dark figure. He stepped close enough for me to see his face, and when I saw who it was, my heart skipped a beat, it was Starscream

"So lets make this easy for the both of us, give me the location of the Autobot base" asked Starscream, "Okay, I will tell you" I told Starscream, who started to grin "Where is it?" demanded Starscream.

"There location is at a secret government base...or was it a steel mill" I asked myself. Starscream growled at me "I am done with this" Yelled Starscream as he raised his clawed servo, "NOOOOOOOOOOO" I yelled as he struck me.

"Nooooooo" I screamed as I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the room anymore, I was still at the Autobot base, it was just a dream. I got up off the large medical berth and looked around, no one was here, I was all alone, well, for the moment anyway until I heard engines coming down the tunnel, it was Optimus, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Arcee.

"Where the heck were you guys?" I asked them, Ratchet walked up to me, with the saddest expression on his face, this would only mean one thing: someone has died.

"Cliffjumper, he didn't make it" said Ratchet, "We are going to bury his remains, would you like to come?" asked Ratchet I looked up to him, trying not to cry, and said "Yes, I will".

(Up on the top of the base)

Everyone gathered together as Arcee walked forward, holding something very close to her chest, it was Cliffjumper's horn. Arcee then placed it on the ground and stepped back "As of today, we five Autobots remain on this world" said Optimus as he noticed that I was sitting on the edge of the cliff.

He then walked up to Arcee and said "Arcee, I want you to watch over the human?", Arcee didn't like what she just heard "Why would I want to watch him?" asked Arcee with a little disgust in her voice "Because I did some research and it would seem that he doesn't have any known relatives at all on this earth, and he needs someone to take care of him" explained Optimus, Arcee then started to walk away from Optimus and started to head towards the elevator.

She then stopped and looked at Optimus and me "Well I can't, and sitting around here sulking isn't going to make anyone feel better, I'm going on patrol" said Arcee, and with that she disappeared into the base.

I turned around and walked up to Optimus, Who then looked down at me and smiled "Apologies little one, for I did not Introduce myself and the others to you" said Optimus.

We had went back down to the base, so I could get introduced to the rest of the team, Optimus stepped forward and got down on both his knees, so he could talk to me face to face. "My name is Optimus Prime, we are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots, and we are here to protect your planet from the Decepticons, who fight us for control of this planets Energon supply" explained Optimus, "Do both factions have a leader?" I asked, "I lead this team of Autobots, While the Decepticons are lead by someone who I considered a brother, his name is Megatron" said Optimus, who started to get back up.

"Megatron has not been seen nor heard from in some time, but if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus said.

" I know this already, but I don't want to blow my cover, so I will just go with it" I thought to myself. "What will you do with me once i'm healed?" I asked Optimus, "Since you are now a target to the Decepticons, and you don't have any family to stay with, you will stay here with us" explained Optimus. I then heard a motorcycle engine coming down the tunnel.

It was Arcee, "Guys we have a problem, my cover was blown" said Arcee. I didn't understand what she meant at first, but I then remembered that this was the first part of the series, so this is when Arcee had encountered a human during her patrol, a human that I would surely recognize: 17-year old Jack Darby.

I walked up to Arcee "I hate to ask this but who saw you?" I asked Arcee, who gave me a mean glare "A human youth, I was trying to hide from some Con's when he saw me and pretended that I was his bike, so he could impress a couple of femmes, then I saw that the Cons were getting closer so I had to get away, with the him on the bike." Explained Arcee, "Ok, well looks like this little club is about to get a whole lot bigger" I said as I walked up to the stairs and sat on them.

"Look, I know that you are going to be staying here but I am going to be clear on one thing, don't get your hopes up, you just might be one of the only humans that will know of our existence" said Arcee as she left the command center and went to her room.

"Well, it's getting late, time for me to get some sleep" I said as I walked up to the medical berth, "Wait!" said Optimus, I turned around "What is it?" I asked,

"I want you to go with Arcee and Bumblebee tomorrow to pick up the humans" said Optimus, "Sure, I will try to make them feel welcome" I said as I went to the berth and went to sleep.


	5. Humans

(Brendan POV)

I woke up the next morning to find an eager Bumblebee and a sulking Arcee waiting for me, "We're about to leave, you better be ready or we are gonna leave you" said Arcee impatiently.

I immediately got up and got inside Bumblebee, Who took speed out of the base very quickly "Oh, someone is very excited" I said as I patted the dashboard.

We were in a neighborhood when I saw up ahead two kids, we pulled up to the curb where they were at and Bumblebee opened his door, and in front of me were two kids, one was about my height with dark hair and blue eyes, the other one was smaller and had glasses, he was also holding a laptop.

"So this is Jack and Raf, hm, I thought that Jack would be taller" I thought to myself. Bumblebee started to make whirs and bleeps.

Jack looked confused, "It wants us to get in?" Jack asked Raf who shook his head in reply "No just me" said Raf, "How do you know?" asked Jack, "Because it said so" said Raf.

Jack looked surprised "What?" asked Raf "Yours is over there" said Raf as he pointed at Arcee parked in front of the school. Raf immediately got inside of bee, "Hi, my name is Raf" said Raf, who was pulling a box with a plant inside of it out of his backpack.

"What kind of plant is that?" I asked Raf, "It's a Jasmine plant, It was a gift from a friend" said Raf, "Where are we going?" asked Raf, I smiled at him, trying to be as friendly as possible, though in the future I will probably end up being friends with him anyway.

The ride was long and that was just the easy part, the hard part was actually making sure that no one actually knew that I was not from here. When we got to the base, Optimus gave the kids an introduction, the same one he gave me.

Then they had to leave to the mines where cliffjumper's signal was located. Then they left through the Ground-bridge. "Where did they go?" asked Raf, "I transported them to the designated coordinates via the Ground-bridge." explained Ratchet. Raf looked confused.

"What's a...Ground-bridge?" asked Raf, Ratchet sighed "A scaled-down version of Space-bridge technology, Since we don't currently possess the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel..." Ratchet stopped talking for a minute when jack said "You're stuck here, on earth".

Ratchet sighed again "With the likes of you, yes. But I constructed the Ground-bridge to enable travel from here or anywhere on the planet" explained Ratchet (If you want to see what a Ground-bridge looks like, go to this site: /wiki/GroundBridge)" Will it work for humans?" asked Raf, "Naturally" said Ratchet.

Miko stepped forward "You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" asked Miko, "Within moments, in fact allow me to send you there immediately, all four of you?" said Ratchet.

"Oh I know what is going to happen next" I said in my head as Miko took another step and said "Watch it Ratchet" who happened to back away from the response Miko gave her, I on the other hand tried my best to hold back my laughter, because it was really funny.

I walked up to Ratchet, who was still a little bit surprised by the response Miko gave him earlier, "Hey, Ratchet, do you ever use any oversized wrenches?" I asked him, He turned and glared at me for a moment "Yeah, why?" he asked me back, "If one of the bots don't listen to you, you could whack them over the helm with the wrench" I explained to him.

Ratchet then thought for a moment "Hmm, I will keep that in mind, thank you for that advice" said Ratchet as he continued to work on whatever he was working on. While I went back to the human sized couch and went to sleep.

I had been jarred out of my sleep by the sound of an explosion, which made me fall off the couch and made me land on my stomach, which housed my broken ribs, It wasn't the impact that hurt, it was the fact that I landed on my broken ribs "Owwwww, Who ever caused that explosion, I'm gonna kill them" I said while trying not to cry over the searing pain in my chest, someone grabbed my hand and tried to pull me up.

I looked up to see that it was Jack who was helping me up onto the couch, "Thanks man, I really appreciate your help" I said as I held out my hand to shake his hand "No problem" said Jack as he shook my hand. I got up and saw that the other bots were back from their trip. So I joined Jack and the others. Miko walked up to Arcee, "What was that explosion? Was their a fight? Can I come next time" Miko asked Arcee, who looked like she was about to strangle her to death.

I walked up to Arcee and tapped her servo, then she looked down at me and gave me the "I'm-not-in-the-mood-so-don't-bother-me" glare, I then gave a "I-know-what-you're-thinking-about-doing-so-don't- try-it" glare. "Cutting it a bit close, How about Cliffjumper?" asked Ratchet, " Not cliff...at least not anymore, he was mutated, butchered, like something from those con experiments during the war." Explained Arcee as she started to fall over, but Bumblebee caught her from falling, causing some weird purple goo to drip off of her arm and splash onto me.

"ARCEEEEEEE, I'MA GONNA KILL YOU!" I screamed as I pulled my house key from my pocket and started to key her leg, She saw me doing this and pulled out her blaster then pointed at me, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" screamed Arcee, "THAT"S A GOOD QUESTION...BUT I DON'T CARE!" I screamed back at her

"Are you ok?" asked Bumblebee, "I'm fine, just dizzy" said Arcee. "Robots who get dizzy?" said Miko, "Robots with emotions" said Raf, "Robots who can die" said Jack. "What is this?" asked Ratchet. "Don't know, cliff was covered in it, leaking it actually" said Arcee.

"Go get a decontamination bath, Now!" Ratchet said to Arcee as he pointed down the hall, then he looked at me and said "You too, I want you to go with her and get cleaned up, then I want you to help repaint that scratch you just made on her leg" said Ratchet as he pointed again at the hallway that Arcee was heading down.


	6. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**(Normal POV) **  
After witnessing Brendan mutilate a Vehicon, everyone was in shock. "This is only the beginning, I will kill every last one" Brendan said as he jumped of the headless body. Arcee was frightened, Bulkhead couldn't stop staring, Bumblebee wouldn't take his hands away from his face. And Optimus just turned his head away.

**(Brendan's POV)**

More shots were fired from the oncoming cons as I pulled out my pistols and started firing off rounds, I hit one and he started to fly into the others. "Arcee, I need a boost" I yelled as I pointed to the Nemesis. She then picked me up and then threw me at the Nemesis. When I Got close enough I grappled the communications disk and yanked it clean off it's mount. Sparks spewed out of the mount as I grappled myself back to the space Bridge.

**(Megatron's POV)**

I watched the battle unfold and smiled, my plans were going so well. I see something in the corner of my optic. "IS THAT A HUMAN" I scream as i watched a white helmed human use a grapple hook to zipline to my ship. I glare at Starscream who looked not at me fearfully, but at the human who was swinging by. Then the human disappeared from sight, there was a loud !BANG! and I see the communications Satellite float helplessly in space. then the human came back into view.

**(Brendan POV)**

I saw starscream staring at me in the ship, my inner demon was clawing at my insides wanting to get out and maul starscream alive, and i fully agreed. I started to turn into a demon, only this time, I'm in control. After I changed, I charge at Starscream, smashing through the glass protecting him from the outside. He started to flee, but I wouldn't have any of it, I grappled him and gave the grapple a strong, but firm tug and he flew towards me at top speed. It looked like he was going to hit me, but at the last second, I put my hand out and grabbed him by his chin, then I brought him to eye level, my blood red eyes shadowing over his red optics. "Starscream, you learned a lesson today" I said in my demonic voice "What lesson?What are you talking about?" he said to me. "The lesson you learned today, is that you don't FUCK with a god" I screamed at him as I stabbed him in his spark chamber, causing him to scream in pain as his optics shut offline. He was finally dead. "Rest now, Cliffjumper, you are now at peace" I whispered as I flew away to help the others.


	7. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(Normal POV)

The Autobots were battling the cons, but stopped fighting when they heard the most bloodcurdling, ear piercing, scream ever. And It was coming from the Nemesis. Brendan had come flying back in his demon form.

(Arcee's POV)

I saw Brendan fly back over to us, he was in his "Demon" form, His sword was dripping fresh warm energon, I walked over to my charge, who started to shuffle away a little bit, "What's Wrong?" I asked him, I could see the tears forming in his eyes "If I told you, you would never forgive me" He said as he turned back into human form, then pulled out a strange looking weapon and fired.

Black flaming needles punctured the inner shell of the space bridge and stuck to the metal. Brendan than pulled out his phone and dialed a number, "Ratchet, We need a Bridge, NOW" He screamed as the bridge opened and he lept through it. The rest of us proceeded to head for the Bridge.

(Brendan's POV)

I had to do it, It was them or me. My actions have greatly jeopardize this show's future. I thought as I pulled out the Kablooey and pushed the detonator, I looked up to see a huge explosion as it lit up the sky. I then heard small footsteps and turned around to see Arcee, she was smiling, "Brendan what you did today was very brave, and our team is very grateful." Said Arcee.

"There is something I wanted to tell you, the minute I saw you, I was cold and hateful, but then as I got to know you better, you started to grow on me. But what I'm trying to say is that I like-no, I love you, and I would like to spend my entire life with you. So that I won't ever feel alone ever again." Said Brendan as he turned around to face a very surprised Arcee.


	8. Barrikade

(Brendan's POV)

After Arcee fell asleep, I went back to work on my project, I checked to see the program was uploaded, and it was.

The next day I gathered all the autobots to the main room Arcee was the first to speak "what are we here for babe?" She asked, "as you all know, with cliff no longer with us, we lack the bots to attack Megatron and his armies head on, so I decided to give us a little more to add to our fold" I said as Ratchet spoke up " you found more autobots?" He asked, I shook my head.

"No, you see the project I was working on was an knight industries project," and with that I whistled very loudly and a loud engine was heard, roaring down the tunnel was a black, grey stripped Shelby GT500 KR mustang with 2 pulsing red strobe lights on the front of the grill. The bots didn't seemed phased, but Ratchet was surprised, "so you built an earth viechal, big whoop" ratchet scoffed.

I snapped my fingers and then something happened, the car's hood split in two then the whole car started to fall apart and rearrange itself forming a giant cybertronian, with a pulsing red strobe light for its optics and an autobots symbol on its left and right forearm, the bots jumped back except for optimus, who just stood there in shock. "May I present to you, Barrikade".


	9. Scrapheap And Hypothermia

[Hey guys, I'm back, I'm having a huge writers block but I'm working on it, my computer is getting fixed so I'm using my kindle fire HD. Enjoy this chapter.]

(Normal POV)

The arctic, full of of snow, glaciers and penguins! The only thing that is not normal here is two cybertronians and a Nephilim, treading around.

"This is why I never want to watch The Day After Tomorrow with you guys, because it reminds me of this" said Brendan as he used his eryx gauntlets to heat himself up. {Calm down Brendan, we just need to wait for Bulkhead to return with the pod} beeped Bumblebee as he got near Brendan's gauntlets to try and get warm.

Bulkhead was seen coming back with the giant frozen pod in tow, "got it, it now let's get back to base" he said as a ground bridge opened up for them.

(Brendan's POV)

As we entered the ground bridge, I saw my lovely sparkmate/girlfriend and my best friend and creation Barrikade, I walked up to Arcee and she came down and kissed her on the lips, then I went up to kade and fist bumped his servo, I then saw the kids, they were all fine, except for Jack, who had a busted lip and a bruise on his cheek. "Yo Jack, you ok?" I asked him as I tried to get a better look at his wounds.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just had another run-in with Vince today, that's all." Jack said as he tried to turn away from me, but I spun him around and looked him in the eyes "Jack, if you have another encounter with Vince, let me know and I will be there." I said patting his shoulder.

Optimus and Arcee were standing near the ground bridge as it powered up, "Arcee and I will investigate the origins of our arctic find." He explained as his battle mask slid over his face. Arcee walked up to me and kissed me again, "you be careful, try not to freeze to death out there." I said as Arcee Went to Optimus and whispered in his ear, I couldn't hear what she said but he nodded in approval.

"Brendan, I would like for you and Barrikade to accompany us on our mission" he said as I looked at Arcee, who had a look of pleas in her eyes, I nodded and went to kade and told him "alright man, this is your first mission, try to make a good impression." He merely nodded in reply. As we both headed for the ground bridge "alright remember, once your core temperatures are in the blue zone, system failures are not likely, there immanent" explained Ratchet. Then we headed off.

(later on this happened)

It has been 2 hours and we have found nothing, and the base won't respond, let me put it this way, THIS FUCKING SUCKS. "Are you sure a drive won't help, I hear Miami's beautiful this time of year" said Arcee as she started to rub her cold shoulders "the nearest temperature climate is too distant, attempting to reach it would expand our energy and hasten the freezing process." Said Optimus who looked at me with worried optics, "Brendan is who we must be concerned with, by the looks of it, his body cannot withstand this weather, until Ratchet sends for us…and he will, it is best that we seek shelter." He said.

It took us a few minutes, but we were able to find some shelter, but optimus, kade, and Arcee were starting to grow weak, as was I, "Optimus, if this truly is the end, I would like to say, that even though I didn't know you well enough, enough, it has been an honor to fight along side with you, and you are like a father to me." I said weakly.

Then I turned to Kade "Buddy, you might not have been around long enough, but I you will be the one friend that I will always trust" I said to him as he nodded at me.

Then I turned to Arcee "Sweetspark, I will always remember you, I love you with all my heart and soul, you are and will always be, my one and only true love." I said to her as a single tear formed in my eye, then the darkness claimed me.

(3rd POV)

The three bots screamed Brendan's name as the ground bridge opened up and Bulkhead came running out, "Down! Down!" He screamed as he dropped down and tiny metal balls flew from behind him. And bounced off of Optimus. Bulkhead weakly got up "I would invite you in, but the place is a mess." He said and dropped back down. Then Arcee picked up Brendan bridal style and carried him through the ground bridge.

(sometime later)

Ratchet had returned from the Med Bay, his look of sorrow but happiness showing on his face "Brendan will survive, but he will be under for a couple of days." Said Ratchet as he went to work on the others. Arcee wouldn't leave her spot, she was so worried about her mate, and she feared the worse.

[Well that's it for this chapter, love it, hate it, review it and tell me what you think]


	10. The Dawn Of Nephilim Prime

(3rd POV)

It had been only 4 days since he almost died, and he still hasn't woken up, it was a very sad week, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Kade and Bumblebee had almost started to give on on the Nephilim, But they wouldn't. They didn't want to hurt Arcee's only chance at love.

Optimus was always by his side, telling him stories about the golden age of cybertron, he plans to adopt the Nephilim to be his son. He had grown on him, and the last words he told him in the arctic had created a bond between them.

But Arcee, she would never leave his side, she always was right there, with him. Her love for him was stronger than a black hole, His beating heart was the only thing that gave her hope.

(3 hours later)

Ratchet was working on some data pads, when he heard something from the Med Bay it sounded like foot steps, tiny foot steps, he started to turn around "Miko I swear on the All-Spark if you are touching my wrench again…" he stopped when he saw who it was.

Standing in front of him was none other, then Brendan, his eyes were now 2 different colors, a sparkling blue for his left eye, and a blood red one for the right, like autobot and deception optics, his hair was pulsating from silver to white.

::Optimus, get in here, we have a situation:: Ratchet commed, Optimus took no time in getting there, when he got there, he saw Ratchet, then he saw Brendan, who then turned to Optimus, and stared deep into his optics. Brendan then at that moment shot 2 red and blue laser beams from his eyes, and the beams went through Optimus body. Optimus didn't move a muscle.

Ratchet on the other hand knew what Brendan was doing, he was scanning him like cybertronians scanned an alternate mode, but what would that do?

The lights retracted back into Brendan's eyes, and his body was enveloped in a bright white light, the CMO and the Autobot leader had to shield their optics from the blinding light. When the light died down, Ratchet and Optimus both gasped at what they saw.

Standing in Brendan's place was a cybertronian, a gleaming black mech that resembled Optimus, but this one was different, his black colors had flames on his whole body, his optics were very similar to Brendan's, the left optic blue, the right optic red, slung over his back was a giant sword, it was like Brendan's Rebellion, but the blade itself was a charcoal black. Around his waistline was another blade, this one smaller, it was covered by a black scabbard, the humans called the sword a katana.

Ratchet then put the pieces together, the swords, the different colored optics, this black mech that had appeared before them WAS Brendan. Then he realized something else, the High Energon reading he got off of him when Arcee first found him. Did that have something to do with his transformation?

"I Am Nephilim Prime, I am a hybrid between 4 different species, I am the second to last prime, I am a son of sparda, I am: the perfect being" Brendan's voice boomed, causing Ratchet to flinch.

Then Nephilim Prime shook his head for a minute then looked around then back at ratchet, "hey doc bot, it is good to see you" he said as he looked at himself " Damn, I look FUCKING nice" he remarked. Then he suddenly started to glow and his body shrunk back down to human size, then he changed back to human.


	11. Speed Metal

[Hey guys, I'm back. I'm ready to continue with another chapter, I hope you will like it. Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, Dmc Devil May Cry, or Knight Rider]

(Brendan's POV)

Me and Kade were on our way to pick up Jack from school, since Optimus was out on a scouting mission with Bee and Arcee. The song "Monday (The Glitch Mob Remix)" By Nalepa, was playing through Kade's speakers.

"Alright, buddy, let's see how that new program I uploaded works" I said as his engine revved in excitement "Are you sure you want to try it now?" He asked, "Positive, buddy. Activate Attack Mode" I said as I hooked on my seat belt.

"Prepare for transformation" Kade announced as his alt form started to shift and change around. The front bumper was bigger and lower to the ground, the side skirts had also done the same thing, the rear tires grew larger and slicker, becoming slick wheels, the small spoiler on the back raised up and became longer, rock guards formed around the head lights, the front tires became smaller and slicker as well, the exhaust pipes were now on the sides of the car, a blower had appeared on the top of the car, and the racing horse symbol on the back was replaced with a king cobra.

"Transformation complete" Kade said as we picked speed.

(A Couple Minutes Later)

We had reached the school, we were a few minutes early, so we parked in the school lot. A few minutes went by and that was when people started coming out of the school, I looked among the crowd of kids and saw Jack, who saw me and rushed to us.

He opened Kade's door (which was now a Lamborghini style door) and climbed in, closing the door as quickly as possible. "Whoa, slow down man, what's the big hurry?" I asked him "Can we go, before he…" he couldn't finish his sentence because someone yelled "Hey Darby!".

I turned and saw a teenage ginger with red hair and an annoyed look on his face come towards us, I rolled my window down as he walked up to the side of Kade "Aw, look, Darby had his boyfriend pick him up from school" the kid said as he smirked at Jack.

"Vince, just go away." Said Jack as he hid his face away, I then looked at this kid, "So your Vince?" I asked him. He looked at me "Yeah, what of it?" He sassed, "Look I'm going to be brief with you, stop hurting Jack and I won't knock your sorry ass on the ground" I said in an smart-ass tone.

"What did you just say to me!?" He said in a threatening tone, I laughed at this "What? Are you Deaf and Stupid?" I said laughing at him. His face started to go red with anger "How about you and me go settle this behind the school? He said, "Sorry, but I don't waste my time fighting brain-dead, pig-fucking pussies, who bully other kids to make themselves look good in front of girls." I explained as I rolled up my window and pulled out.

The ride was silent for a few minutes, then Jack spoke up "Brendan, you didn't have to do that for me, I could have handled it myself", I put my hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"Jack, believe it or not, I was once in the same position that you are in, I hated going to school because of I was afraid of being a punching bag, but one day, those bullies got arrested because they were seen beating me up, and before they were caught, I was actually fighting back, I stood up for myself Jack, and you need to as well" I said as I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the painful memories of my past.

We stopped at a red light, and I was going to ask Jack something, but I saw that he was too busy staring at his high school crush, Sierra "Dude, are you fucking serious? That's the girl you keep talking about?" I asked him, but he ignored me and rolled down a window.

"Hey Sierra" Jack stuttered, Sierra turned around and look at Jack, smiling at him «Hooker» I thought as I tries my best to not be seen "hey, John is it?" She asked him «A Hooker And A Retard, the perfect combo» I thought again, snickering at the thought.

"it's Jack, anyway I was so wondering If maybe we could…" he was interrupted by the loud engine coming up the street, a black car with flames pulled up next to us and a familiar face climbed through Sun-Roof "Hey, small world" Vince said, I was starting to get annoyed with this prick, "What do you want Vince?" Asked Jack.

"Cheer Captain here was wondering if your friend here would like to take on 4 wheels of muscle car, that is, if that go-cart can even make it to the starting line" he said in a dirty tone.

My eyes started to glow a blood red color as Jack motioned me to stop "THAT'S IT!" I screamed as I rolled my window down "where and when Vinny, cause when we race, the only thing that you are going to see, are the tail lights!" I boomed at him.

Vince smirked at me "Dirt Road By Truckers Ranch, 1 hour" he said taking off down the road.

(1 Hour Later)

Vince and me were at the starting line, "First one to the hundred mile marker wins, Ready, Go!" He said as he accelerated down the road, we took off after him "Fucking Cheater" I muttered as we came up behind him, "Kade, activate the Turbo thrusters" I said as in seconds the car burst a great amount of speed and we rocketed ahead of Vince.

I rolled my window down and stuck out my hand and gave him the finger, "I win Motherfucker" I said as I spun around to pick up Jack.

(a few minutes later)

just pulled into the base, base and as we climbed out of Kade, I gave a stern look at Jack and said "Not a word about this… to anyone", "I understand" Jack said as I walked down to my quarters.

When I got there I saw Arcee waiting for me, she was very happy to see me "Hey Cee, how is my sexy sparkmate? I said as she leaned forward and kissed me, "doin fine, just another day of fighting cons and doing reports" she said as she laid down onto the berth.

"you want to Snuggle, honey?" she asked as she motioned a finger, "sure" I said as I leaped up onto the berth and she curled her warm body around me and I went to sleep.

I had awoken to the sound of my phone going off, so I answered it, "main room, now." Snapped Ratchet as he disconnected. I got off the berth to find no Arcee, so I went to main room as instructed. When I got there, Optimus had just finished dishing out the punishment on the bots and kids.

Apparently, Jack decided to race Vince in Bumblebee, and the end result was that Vince almost got taken by the Decepticon Medic Knock-Out. I laughed when I found out that Optimus ripped the cons door clean off to rescue him, that must have fucking hurt!

I also gave a stern talk to Jack about trying not to do stupid stuff like that. Teenagers, when will they even learn?


	12. Predatory

(3rd POV)

"Remind Me, why are we here again?" Brendan asked Arcee as they walked through the dense forest.

"We're here to search for an Energon mine supposedly located here. And I get to spend time with my sexy mate" She said

"Yeah, and I get to go camping! Plus I want to try out my new Devil Arms" Brendan said pointing to the weapon located on his back.

It was called the Lucifer: Lucifer takes the appearance of a hellish backpack, shaped like a streamlined skull with large glowing red eyes that stare in fury, with metallic projections protruding from its forehead, giving Brendan a semblance of folded wings.

On Brendan's arms were a new set of gauntlets called the Gilgamesh: Gilgamesh is made of a devilish metal which absorbs organic material and transforms it to steel and its techniques can be powered up by engaging the thrusters on the gauntlets

There is also a mask which protects Brendan's face and some back armour.

The gauntlets have small drills on each arm capable of extending during some attacks.

On his feet, were the Beowulf Greaves: Which looked like wolf feet with pulsating white lines on them. They are powered by light and flash when an attack is given.

"You have your tools. I have mine," Arcee said before the Energon reader began beeping in her hand, "That's odd. Ratchet's satellite scans were accurate. But subterranean Energon deposits don't cause this kind of surge."

Following the trail, Arcee walked faster through the forest. Brendan quickened his footsteps so he could follow her. When they reached near the edge of a manmade clearing, Arcee's Energon reader began beeping rapidly. That was when they looked up and gasped at the sight.

Trees were destroyed. All that remained of them were snapped branches and broken trunks. Leaves and rocks lay on the ground surrounding the debris. One huge drag mark was visible in the dirt, mud and rock composed forest floow. Making it an almost ditch in the middle of the forest surrounding the tall mountains. The skid marks of a crashed ship, it appeared.

"Damn, must have been some crash" Brendan said

Stay behind me. Low and close," Arcee instructed Brendan before walking closer.

Eventually, Arcee came to a stop closer to the site. Military training kicked in as Arcee hid behind various trees and pieces of debris in case the occupants of the crashed ship could be their enemy rather then their allies. Brendan ran up to the tree trunk and hid next to her.

They stared at the Cybertronian ship. The damaged black ship sitting there on the forest floor. Motionless. There were signs and eroding around the ship that indicates that the ship hadn't been used for almost seven years.

Brendan whipped out his guns, pointing them in every direction.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Brendan said

Can't tell. Wait here. I mean it," Arcee instructed.

Arcee unfolded the cannon in her arm and walked closer to the crashed ship cautiously. When she was out of earshot, Brendan followed her, not wanting to be alone as he hated being alone in the woods.

Still, with her gun, Arcee walked inside the ship. Brendan didn't want to get in trouble from Arcee. But when he saw Arcee walk out of the ship horrified, he was worried. Then he saw her lean against the structure trying not to let her tears fall as sobs built up in her throat, threatening to suffocate her if they're not released out into the open.

Brendan ran up to Arcee, his spark feeling uneasy.

"What's Wrong Cee?" Brendan asked, his voice filled with fear and concern.

"I know who this ship belongs to," Arcee announced in a monotone voice as she desparately activated her commlink, "Arcee to base. I need a GroundBridge ASAP."

"Base, do you read?" Arcee asked, earning more static, "Scrap! Commlink's dead!"

"The ship's gotta be transmitting a high-frequency scrambler pulse. Because I can't contact Kade!" Brendan said

"Wait here," Arcee instructed.

With those words said, Arcee walked back to the skid marks that lead them to the ship. She studied them closer before looking up at the forest further ahead. Then her optics were glossy as she fought back another painful memory.

"Arcee?"

Arcee jumped and nearly screamed at the sound and touch. But she melted in relief when she saw that it was just Brendan, his eyes portrayed the worry he was feeling for his.

But Arcee couldn't blame him for feeling this way. She's been keeping him in the dark about certain parts of her past.

"Wait here. I mean it this time," Arcee instructed

"No way, your my mate, my partner!" Brendan said

No. You may be my mate, but your just a kid! The only reason you are allowed to be here is that this mission was no-risk!" Arcee corrected.

"I'm just a kid, do you not remember what I can do? I could rip open a Decepticon's skull! You don't mean that!?" Brendan said

"I never say things I don't mean. So stay here. And try to get in contact with base. Get yourself out of here. I'll come back when I can. Got it?" Arcee promised, putting her hand on his shoulder.

She kissed him, then she transformed and sped off.

Brendan felt she was hiding something.

"No, we're in this together" He said ask he chased after her.

To say that Arcee was desparate would be an understatement. To say that Arcee was terrified would be an understatement.

To say that Arcee was worried would also be an understatement. Arcee is more than those things alone.

She is all of those things combined. A lethal combination that had the power to drive a normal person mad.

So when Arcee came to a stop near where the ship had crashed and transformed into her bipedal mode, she was prepared to face the worst. She was careful where she walked, occasionally stopping and pointing her gun at random locations. Some would say she was paranoid. Her fellow Autobots, her mate who, was once just her human charge and had also watched her– would say that it was her intense military training kicking in.

When she heard sizzling, she turned around and pointing her gun. She saw a tree branch burnt to a near crisp. Near the edges of where the tree was cut was green acid. The acid was familiar to Arcee. Painfully familiar. And along with the acid brought along painful memories back to her mind.

In another part of the forest, a camper was resting calmly in his tent. The fire burnt in the circle with logs nearby to either sit or burn if the fire was close to running out of fuel. The camper was oblivious, taking in the relaxing essence of the nature surrounding him.

Slowly and quietly, the Cybertronian walked through the forest. With her eyes, she saw into the tent and saw the human reading his book at the centre of the tent. To others, he was a regular camper. For this ex-Decepticon, he was prey.

"My first local. Time for humankind to feel my sting," she smirked as she held up one of her claws.

She walked quicker towards the unsuspecting human, slowly getting closer. When she was close enough, she jumped. When she was mid-air, she fell. Hard. And it wasn't because she was clumsy. She was rather graceful.

She was tackled. She and her enemy tumbled down the hill fighting each other. She got a good look at her attacker. It was someone from her past. Someone she had the pleasure of torturing herself. And she found herself the opportunity to have that pleasure again.

Maybe even having the pleasure of ripping out that Cybertronian's spark herself. When they reached the bottom of the hill, she threw the enemy into the wall.

"Arcee. Small universe," she remarked.

"Too small, Airachnid," Arcee sneered.

"You're still holding those grudges? The war has been over for mega-cycles," Airachnid said breezily.

"Tell that to the Decepticons," Arcee retorted as she stood ready to fight.

"These days, I travel solo in persuit of my new hobby," Airachnid proclaimed.

That was when Arcee's mind travelled back in time. To hours ago when she was investigating her crashed ship. She was horrified at what she saw. Heads of rare and exotic species from different planets. Her trophies, she declared. Of successful hunts and extinctions.

"I got a look at your souvineer case," Arcee told her.

"You mean my trophies? I collect endangered species. Of course, they aren't really endangered until they meet me. And I have a slot reserved for human," Airachnid smirked.

"Not gonna happen," Arcee growled before pouncing at her.

Easily, Arcee tackled Airachnid to the ground. However, she forgot about the extra hands Airachnid just happened to possess.

With one of her spider hands, she threw Arcee against the rock wall once again as she sat up, clutching her throat where Arcee had held her to the ground moments before.

Taking the open opportunity, Arcee unfolded her arm cannons and fired at her arch nemesis. Airachnid pounced from tree to tree, easily avoiding her shots.

She shot some of her sticky web at Arcee, tying both of her hands together. Immediately, Arcee began struggling.

She used the connection between her and Airachnid through the web to throw Airachnid to the ground.

The former Decepticon yelled in surprise as she did. Using one of the blades on her knees, Arcee slashed through the web and began firing at Airachnid once again.

This time, Airachnid returned fire with her weaponized hands. Arcee avoided each shot. She jumped high and grabbed a branch, swinging around before finally jumping to another tree. From that tree, she jumped Airachnid, pinning her to the ground as she held her cannons to her head.

Suddenly, a sound disturbed her. Arcee and Airachnid both looked up in surprise.

Brendan was sliding down the hill, his guns out and pointed at Airachnid.

"BRENDAN!"Arcee screeched

Taking her chance, Airachnid used one of her spider hands to push Arcee off of her. Then she fired more of the sticky web substance at Arcee, pinning her to the rock face. Immediately, she began struggling. But the web was too strong.

"I told you to wait for me!" Arcee repremended.

"Well, your my mate and partner, and partners don't ditch partners" Brendan said

"Get this through your head Brendan, You're not my partner. You're a liability." Arcee said

"I'm not a liability to you, Arcee. I can see it in your eyes. You're afraid, Arcee. And you're never afraid!" Brendan shook his head in denial.

"You're right, Brendan. I am afraid. Of losing you!" Arcee blurted, causing Brendan to freeze in shock at the confession.

"You sure have trouble holding on to your partners, don't you? We both know what happened to Tailgate. But I've recently picked up some Decepticon radio chatter regarding the passing of Cliffjumper.

"At some point, you really have to ask yourself, Arcee. Is it them or is it me?" Airachnid continued her torment.

Brendan's eyes glowed blood red, realizing that Airachnid was Tailgate's murderer.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH!" Brendan roared with demonic fury as his guns began to glow with demonic energy. Then he pointed them at Airachnid and fired.

The shots sounded different at the rounds struck Airachnid and she flew into a tree.

Airachnid got up and chuckled "Your much different then a regular human, you will be an interesting addition to my growing collection," Airachnid smirked.

What?" Brendan demanded as he turned to Arcee.

"Do you get it now? She's not interested in me. She hunts indigenous species. And she's on Earth! That means humans! That means you! RUN!" Arcee begged her mate

Airachnid shot another layer of web at Arcee, trapping her once free arm and the rest of her body in another layer of sticky, sturdy web. Taking his opportunity, Brendan ran for his life. He didn't dare to look back at Airachnid or Arcee. He couldn't bare to look back at the opposite duo. Because he knew if he did,

It'd mean more danger.

"And that is why I now prefer to work alone. It's so sad when bad things happen to those close to you. But don't get me wrong. I fully intend to snap out your spark. And believe me. I will make it hurt. But that won't compare to the pain you'll feel knowing that I'm adding your human mate to my collection," Airachnid sneered

Arcee's optics widened "How'd you-"

"I could smell his disgusting stench all over you, and they way you looked at him made it very clear" Airachnid said before walking away.

"BRENDAN!" Arcee screamed in agony

Brendan had no idea how long he had been running from Airachnid. All he knew was that he's been running a long time.

Brendan's spark, hammered wildly against his rib cage fighting for a way out. But he couldn't stop. If he did, he would wind up being Airachnid's trophy. And he didn't want a life like that.

So it was no surprise that when he jumped over a fallen tree, he collapsed to their knees on the ground below. His body was shaking in fear as he glanced around the area, watching and listening for any signs of Airachnid.

He heard heard her coming so be rushed to hide under a tree trunch.

He heard Airachnid stop and search the area for any signs of her prey. It was the longest ten seconds of his life.

Brendan used a Gilgamesh gauntlet and charged it up, the drill popped out and began to glow red, as smoke shot out from the back. The drill flashed a first time, making more smoke come out. Then a second time, Where it was like a fire was going.

It felt like forever. When Airachnid stepped over him, his fear broke past the limits and reached for the stars.

"Hello," Airachnid greeted.

Brendan then smirked, thrusting his fist forward.

The reaction was instantaneous: the moment the fist connected with Airachnid's face, it sounded like a loud gunshot, she flew back and landed on her back, with a huge dent on her left cheek.

Brendan leaped out and smiled, then gave Airachnid both Middle Fingers.

"ha ha! BITCH! You can't catch me!" Brendan said as he ran, performing Angel Evades (Which allowed him to Teleport short distances) as he went, which made him clear more distance between him and Airachnid.

Brendan ran toward the ship, and that's when he got an idea.

Airachnid eventually caught sight of her retreating prey once again. He was heading towards her ship. So she immediately headed to her ship and pondered aloud,

"Now, where did you scamper off to?"

Brendan had hid behind one of the bent wings of her ship. He held his breaths, not wanting Airachnid to catch him. When he felt she was gone, he released his breath. He ran through the open door and into the ship as Airachnid walked across the top of her damaged ship.

"If you wanted a tour, all you had to do was ask. Did you spot the empty space? I hope you like it? It's where you will soon hang your head," Airachnid proclaimed as she walked inside.

But to her surprise, Brendan wasn't inside her ship.

He ran over to the center of the door, then leaped into the Air.

"Time To Test Lucifer" Brendan said as the wing like appendages folded out and Purple glowing blades came out.

He grabbed four blades and hurled them at the ship, which punctured the ship.

He kept throwing and throwing them, each one going in a different direction.

Finally he prepared to throw the last one, which he passed over his face before throwing.

The last blade hit the center of the massive shape.

The blades he'd thrown had formed the shape of a heart.

Brendan landed on the ground, and he made a dance pose. In his mouth was a red rose.

"In the end…" he clapped his hands twice, making each blade explode quickly except the center one "We're all satisfied…" he then pulled the rose out of his mouth and threw it at the center one.

"…And You Are Set Free" Brendan said

The rose hit the center blade as the ship prepared to explode. Just as Airachnid appeared on top of the ship, she's saw the Purple blade preparing to explode.

"Brendan!" Airachnid cried when she saw the exploding blade.

KA-BOOM!

The ship exploded. Even though Brendan flew far, the force still knocked him back. He landed on top of the hill.

Brendan looked and saw Airachnid's ship go up in flames before his eyes. He sighed in relief, but still felt afraid.

Fearing that Airachnid would still find him, Brendan stood up and he ran.

SPLAT!

His fears were confirmed. The familiar sticky web substance trapped Brendan's feet. He smelt something burning. He smelt someONE burning. He looked up and saw Airachnid burning flames. She shot more of this web at him and pinned him to the tree.

"Aw, Fuck, why did I let my guard down!" Brendan growled

Airachnid closed in on Brendan, the flames licking her body.

Airahcnid smirked as she raised her claws, "Now how do you want it, my boy? Agonizing or excruciating?"

Brendan spat in her face, along with a little blood.

"Go fuck yourself!" He snarled

Airachnid wiped the bloody spit off her face and readied her claws.

She took one talons and cut his cheek, it burned deep as Brendan cried in pain.

Airachnid's claws were close to him. One swipe or stab would be all it takes to kill him. One swipe was all it took to kill Tailgate.

Even though Brendan was a Nephilim, the acid in those claws would kill him.

Brendan closed his eyes, and waited for the end to come.

A light burned in Airachnid's eyes. She froze and turned…only to be met with a punch to the face from Arcee. Brendan watched as Arcee pulled off a karate kick and a few punches. Although, it was fair to say that Airachnid got some moves in as well.

She raised to see Brendan, his cheek was bleeding badly, and his eyes were filled with tears.

"Brendan! Are you okay!?" Arcee asked Worriedly

Brendan nodded, but gestured his head behind her.

Airachnid was drilling into the ground, making her escape. Arcee immediately went after her, shooting from her cannons as she did. But when she reached the hole Airachnid drilled herself, she was gone.

"AIRACHNID!" Arcee cursed before sighing, "So much for closure."

Suddenly the whines of drills was heard as she turned to see the webbing surrounding Brendan's body was glowing.

Suddenly the webbing bursted apart as Brendan spread his arms out.

Brendan weakly fell to the ground.

And now Airachnid's stuck here on Earth. I'm not sure that's such a good thing," Brendan remarked

Arcee, walked up and helped Brendan to his feet.

"I'm sorry you all had to face my demons today. You were pretty fearless back there, Brendan" Arcee complimented.

"Actually, I was terrified, for the second time in my life I was terrified," Brendan confessed.

"Mostly for you," Brendan added

"Ratchet, I need a bridge" Arcee commed

Suddenly a mosquito bit Brendan's neck

"Need to get my partner away from any oversized insects" She said as she leaned down and kissed Brendan

"Partner huh?" Brendan asked

"Junior partner…I can still pull rank" Arcee said holding her mate.


	13. Sick Mind Part: 1

Authors Note: Guys, there will be a change in this story. First off, Megatron did die in the space bridge explosion, and second off: Someone had brought Starscream back. Just to let you know, because I don't want to cause any confusion amongst the readers.

(3rd POV)

"Optimus, you're not going to believe this. I've just pin pointed the location of a Decepticon warship," Ratchet suddenly announced.

"Wait!? You did it?" Brendan asked, almost jumping off his adoptive father's shoulder.

"How did you penetrate their cloaking shields?" Optimus asked.

"I didn't. I was experimenting with variable frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it. Even still, the ship might be experimenting some kind of electromagnetic breach," Ratchet remarked.

"With Megatron deceased, and the element of surprise," Arcee started.

"We can cause some serious damage," Bulkhead finished eagerly.

"Smashy Smashy Time!" Brendan cried as he did a little dance.

"Uh…Brendan, that's feeling a little awkward," Optimus mumbled.

"Oh, my bad, Dad" Brendan apologized as he stopped

"Also on the same frequency, an Autobot Emergency Beacon," Ratchet reported in surprise.

"The Decepticons can wait. There could be Autobots in distress. Ratchet, get your medical kit," Optimus instructed.

Brendan leaped down and stopped Optimus.

"No, I'm going" Brendan said

"Son, we've talked about this, I don't want you to go out onto the field without the proper training" Optimus said

Brendan sagged his shoulders "Yes father, I know. I'll just go and find something else to occupy my time." He said, with disappointment in his voice.

Optimus watched as his Adopted son walked out of the main room and disappear down the hall. He could feel the disappointment in his spark.

(Brendan And Arcee's Quarters)

Brendan sighed as he looked over the schematics of a device that was labeled as "Cybertronian Self Duplicator"

"Sometimes I wonder if I will be of any use to this team" Brendan said

Brendan felt a strange pain in his spark, like something was eating his insides.

Suddenly Bulkhead opened the door, his face filled with worry and concern.

"Brendan, Optimus has been hurt!" He cried

Brendan's expression suddenly change as he jumped out of his chair and ran down the hall.

(Main Room)

"Cybonic plague," Ratchet proclaimed after scanning the infected area around Optimus' optics, causing everyone to gasp.

The infection had already begun to spread. The area surrounding Optimus' left optic had lost its usual metallic white colouring. Instead, it was a range of horrific colours. The area just under his optic was brown and a neon white. Outwards, it was a horrific blue and it continued to spread across his face.

"The only way you can contract the Cybonic plague is if you come into contact with the infected Energon." Ratchet explained

"But what was it doing inside of an Autobot ship?" Miko wanted to know as she hid her face into Jack's broad chest.

"Its passengers were infected. The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the Great War," Arcee answered gravely.

Brendan just stood there, with a look of horror on his face.

"The Cybonic Plague was engineered in the Decepticon Biological Warfare Program by Megatron himself," Ratchet announced gravely.

"You have a cure, don't you?" Raf asked worriedly.

"No…cure," Optimus rasped.

"Optimus, please. Save your strength," Ratchet coaxed him gently.

Brendan then spoke up "There has to be a cure, If Megatron made it, then he would have had to make something that counteract the virus"

"Brendan's right! Would Megatron create a disease without a cure? I mean, what if he caught it by accident?" Jack suddenly asked as he held Miko tighter.

"It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack. He's pushing up lugnuts," Bulkhead retorted.

"But we may be able to access the Decepticon database. For a moment, we still have a fix on their warship's coordinates," Ratchet observed.

"Well, I can't sitting around while Optimus goes through absolute torture. Bumblebee, wanna come with?" Arcee offered, earning hums in agreement.

As they prepared to go, they stopped at the sound of transforming.

They all turned to see Nephilim Prime standing there, with a determined look in his eyes.

"I'm going too" he said as he walked over to them

"Don't go…," Optimus begged him quietly

Nephilim Prime turned to his Adopted father "I have to, I can't just sit around and watch you die, it just breaks my spark to even think about you dead." He said

"I love you," he rasped

Nephilim Prime was holding back the tears in his optics, trying not to cry.

"I love you too, Father" Nephilim Prime said as he walked over to the ground bridge with Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Before we go, I need to do something" Nephilim Prime said as he pulled out a cylindrical device.

He opened his chest plates, then put the device inside. He made a grunt as a clicking noise was heard.

Nephilim Prime's optics flashed bright blue before returning to their normal color.

"Alright, now we can go" he said

The GroundBridge portal shone in the middle of a hallway aboard the Nemesis. Through this portal, Arcee, Bumblebee and Nephilim Prime flipped their way through the portal. Arcee and Bumblebee had their arm cannons unfolded and charged. While Nephilim Prime had his Large blasters out, they were exactly like Optimus's, but they were black.

"Let's start with the lab," Arcee suggested.

When they reached the miniature hallway leading to the lab, they made sure they were well hidden in case any of their Decepticon friends decided to make an appearance. When the doors opened, they realized they made the right choice. Because Knock Out walked out of the lab and disappear.

"Brendan, guard the door, me and bee will check the computer" Arcee said as Nephilim Prime nodded as he headed towards the door with his blasters out.

Arcee and Bumblebee ran towards the computers. Arcee, being the fastest-typer immediately hacked into the systems.

"I'm in the network," Arcee announced, "How's Optimus doing?"

"His condition is on a slow downhill climb," Ratchet answered gravely.

"Ratchet," Optimus rasped, drawing Ratchet's attentions from the vitals before him to his old friend, "Were you…?"

"Infected? No," Ratchet shook his head, causing Optimus to breathe a sigh of relief as the light in his optics slowly dimmed.

"If it's here, I don't see it."

"Are you certain, Arcee?" Ratchet demanded.

"Bumblebee and I have searched every file. Nothing," Arcee reported.

"Well, search again! Clearly, you missed something!"

"We've scanned their entire database," Arcee retorted angrily, "Even had Brendan come over and double-check some files."

"Did you use a redundant quantum algorithm? "

"Oh boy…," Brendan sighed, knowing what was coming between Arcee and Ratchet as he opened a door, "Whoa, what happened to you?"

"Don't tell me how to research! You think you're the only one who cares about Optimus?" She snapped

"Um, Guys, I found something…and its very shocking" Nephilim Prime said

"What is it?" Arcee immediately demanded, "Whoa!"

"What is it? What's going on?"

Arcee, Nephilim Prime and Bumblebee certainly got the shock of their lives over the sight before them. Lying on a stone cold berth with half a dozen large wires hooked up to his body keeping him alive was the head of the Decepticons himself: Lord Megatron.

"It's Megatron! He's alive!"

That's not possible!" Ratchet shook his head in disbelief, "That's just not possible!"

"Well, we're staring right at him," Arcee retorted.

"Good news is: Megatron's not exactly staring back," Nephilim Prime remarked.

"Megatron…," Optimus gasped from his berth.

"Condition's critical. He's hooked up the life support," Arcee reported.

"Time to finish this once and for all," Nephilim Prime proclaimed as he aimed his gun.

"Wait! Stop!"

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't and fast," Arcee snarled.

"Megatron may be Optimus' only hope for survival."

"Ratchet, that's a load of bullshit" Nephilim Prime said

"Does he display brainwave activity?"

"Spiking hard. His sick mind is still at work," Arcee answered bitterly.

"Perfect! If a cure exists, Megatron may be the only one who knows it. You must enter his brain and find it."

Nephilim Prime's optics were the size of dinner plates.

"Did I hear him correctly? Please tell me he didn't just say that?" Nephilim Prime asked

"Enter Megatron's brain? Ratchet, are you out of your fragging mind?" Arcee demanded.

"The Decepticon lab should contain all the equipment you need for a cortical psychic patch," Ratchet went on.

"Have you even performed the procedure?" Nephilim Prime asked.

"No. But I have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature. Invented by Decepticons. Outlawed by Autobots," Ratchet recalled.

"Whoa. Can't we just haul Megatron through the GroundBridge and buy us some time to figure this out?"

"Time is one thing that Optimus doesn't have! One of you must try this! I will NOT allow Optimus to pass knowing that Megatron will outlive him!".Ratchet swore

Nephilim Prime then walked over to the others

"Ratchet, I would lay down my life for Optimus. Anytime. Anywhere. All of us would. If a mind-body split is the only way, then I'll go inside Megatron's brain," Nephilim Prime proclaimed.

"Brendan…no,"Arcee begged him.

"I'm not letting Optimus die, Arcee. None of us are. I'll go in," He Repeated

Brendan are you sure you want to do this? Because once you're linked up, there's no turning back until we find the cure," Arcee warned her.

"I'm sure," Nephilim Prime nodded.

On the outside, he was ready to do this for his adoptive father. But on the inside, he was freaking out. His mind was full of various what-ifs for the first time in his life.

What if the psychic patch doesn't work? What if they're too late to save Optimus? What if something goes wrong and he winds up stuck inside Megatron's head forever?

What if Megatron found a way to get into HIS head? So many what-ifs made Him afraid. But one reason had set Him spark on going inside Megatron's mind:

Saving Optimus.

Arcee nodded and snuck away with one end of the purple glowing cable. Bumblebee and Nephilim Prime watched from their hiding place as she hooked up the end of the patch she took with her to Megatron's body.

Then she came back. She held the other end of the cortical psychic patch in front of Nephilim Prime's head. He turned to meet eyes with Bumblebee.

Through his usual bleeps, Bumblebee asked if he really wanted to do this. Suddenly, it was as though Nephilim Prime had lost his voice. It was as if he had lost the ability to speak. So he nodded and gave him a thumbs up already.

"Ratchet, we're ready."

"Initiate cortical psychic connection," Ratchet instructed.

"Hold my hand," Arcee instructed gently, as she pulled Nephilim Prime hand into hers "And Don't Let Go"

Nephilim Prime nodded and held his hand tightly. Arcee returned the tight grip. After a nod from both Arcee and Nephilim Prime, Bumblebee connected the other end of the patch to the back of Nephilim Prime's head and twisted it to ensure the connection.

Nephilim Prime locked eyes with Arcee, mouthing the words "I Love You" to her and held on to her tightly as reality began to disintegrate all around him…

When he opened his eyes, he wasn't on the Nemesis anymore.

He took in his surroundings. Fire. Metal. Tall structures. Gunfire. A Decepticon or two. Within moments, Nephilim Prime realized where he was.

"Great, I hope Megatron doesn't have a dirty mind, or I'm gonna blow chips." Nephilim Prime said as he began walking.

"Communications downlink activated. This will allow us to see and hear everything Nephilim Prime does while in Megatron's subconscious mind," Ratchet explained.

"Whoa. Where is that?" Jack asked in amazement as he glanced at the screen.

"Honestly, I don't know. But my best guess would have to be Kaon."

"The Decepticon capitol back on Cybertron," Raf clarified for a confused Jack and Miko.

"Ratch, Optimus' vitals are…," Bulkhead trailed off, unable to finish what he was saying.

"I know. Quickly, Brendan. I know you're in unknown territory. But you must figure out where information might be filed in Megatron's mind."

"You know, I would go a lot faster if you could shut the f up!" Nephilim Prime snapped as he walked up the stairs before stopping at the sight before him, "Whoa…"

(What Has Nephilim Prime Seen? Review and let me know)


	14. Sick Mind: Part 2

(3rd POV)

(Megatron's Mind)

Standing before Nephilim Prime was Optimus. He was rid of the Cybonic plague. In fact, there wasn't a thing wrong with him.

He stood there in perfect working condition. Ready to fight any oncoming enemy.

"Dad!" Nephilim Prime cheered as he ran forward, but Ratchet's next words stopped him.

"Brendan, that is not your adopted father. But a figment if Megatron's mind. He cannot see or hear you," Ratchet told him gravely.

"You couldn't let me have my awesome moment? This is my only chance to see what my dad was like during the war," Nephilim Prime retorted before he heard the familiar evil chuckle, "Fuck…"

"Optimus Prime! Your Autobot army has been defeated! Bow before your master," Megatron told him.

"I will never bow before you. One shall stand. One shall fall," Optimus proclaimed as he turned around and unfolded his blade.

"So be it," Megatron sneered as he unfolded his arm cannon and jumped to the ground below.

"Damnit, can never catch a break can I?" Brendan grumbled.

He watched from behind a molten rock as Optimus and Megatron ran towards each other at equally high speeds.

They went to punch each other at the same time. Optimus missed. Megatron didn't.

In fact, as soon as Megatron touched Optimus, he disintegrated into blue dust and flowed in the wind.

Nephilim Prime's optics widened in alarm. He looked like he was about to burst into tears.

He saw Megatron – kill his Adopted father with one punch.

(Autobot Base)

"That never happened!" Bulkhead cried in protest,

"It's not a memory. We're seeing Kaon as Megatron has created it. In his darkest dreams," Ratchet growled.

(Megatron's Mind)

The rock Prime was hiding behind suddenly changed colour, texture and shape. He gasped as it did and fell back onto his cybertronian bottom in surprise.

There. Standing before him once again. Was Optimus.

"Megatron! Your treachery ends here!" Optimus declared as he unfolded his arm blade.

Megatron didn't say anything. He just folded his sword back into his arm and charged his cannon. Nephilim Prime gasped.

"Bitch! Nobody shoots my Dad!" He screamed as he ran out.

He jumped up to take the shot. But he didn't feel the painful stinging of the blast coming into contact with his chest. Instead, he felt…funny.

It went through his and disintegrated behind him. Suddenly, Nephilim Prime felt Megatron's eyes on him. Oh no. He knows. He knows he's in his mind.

Megatron looked over him, studying him.

"Who are you? State your purpose or perish!" Megatron growled

Nephilim Prime activated his battle mask.

"Um, I'm the ghost of Cybertron's past?" Nephilim Prime said

Suddenly Nephilim Prime's body shifted back to Brendan.

"What the fuck? What just happened?" Brendan said as he tried to transform again, but to no avail.

"Ah, I remember you…your the human germ that crippled my ship and murdered my Second In Command. But either way, the punishment for trespassing on my domain is your destruction!" Megatron snarled as he held up his blade.

Megatron took his swipe. Brendan closed his eyes and held his arms over his head as he braced for impact.

But he didn't feel anything. In fact, Megatron's swipe went through him.

Brendan opened his eyes and looked at Megatron in confusion. It was an expression that Megatron shared.

"How can this be?" Megatron demanded as he swiped at Brendan again…only to have it go through him.

"Missed me, bucket head!" Brendan smirked before he swiped again, "Missed me again, Chrome Dome *dodges another swipe*

"Seriously? I thought the Mighty Megatron had great aim? You couldn't hit water if you fell out of a boat!" Brendan said

(Autobot Base)

"Megatron can't touch Brendan?" Raf asked excitedly.

"Because he is not a creation of Megatron's mind, Brendan is immune to his physical attack," Ratchet explained

(Megatron's Mind)

"You are not wearing phase displacement armor. Your eyes track my movements. So you're not a hologram. And I do not believe in spirits," Megatron pondered aloud as he walked around her, "So tell me, Human, What ARE you?"

"Megatron."

Both Brendan and Megatron turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. Optimus was standing before them ready to fight.

And this time, he brought along back up. Bumblebee and Bulkhead stood beside him ready to fight.

Brendan was heartbroken at not seeing his Arcee with them.

"Well, that's just Prime" Brendan said

(Autobot Base)

"Uh-oh. Special guest stars," Miko observed.

"This is not good," Ratchet remarked.

(Megatron's Mind)

"What the heck's going on here?" Brendan asked as he walked up to Bumblebee, "Hello? Bumblebee? *Megatron disintegrates them*

"Aw, what the hell dude!" Brendan groaned

"YOU are real. THEY were not," Megatron chuckled as he realized how this was possible, "A cortical psychic patch. How unexpected."

"We've stirred Megatron from his oblivion. He's becoming self-aware," Ratchet warned.

"Just how much danger will Brendan be in exactly? Now that Megatron knows that he's in his mind?" Jack asked nervously.

"Only time will tell," Ratchet sighed gravely.

"If this is my subconscious…WHAT ARE YOU DOING INSIDE MY HEAD?" Megatron screeched, getting really close to Brendan's face.

Brendan made a hand fan in front of his face

"How bout a mint pal, you've got some fucking Dragon Breath" Brendan said

(Nemesis)

Back inside the Decepticon lab aboard the Nemesis, Bumblebee stood guard. Arcee held Brendan (Who Turned back into Brendan in the real world) in her arms close to her spark.

He slipped into unconsciousness when his mind left his own body and went inside Megatron's head.

She was worried. Almost an hour had passed since they made the connection. And Ratchet hasn't said the word to disconnect them yet. Needless to say, she's getting frantic.

"Come on, Brendan. What are you doing in there? What's going on inside that fascinating and wonderfully sexy head of yours? Hmmm? What's going on?" Arcee asked nervously as she gently stroked his silver hair.

Suddenly, they heard the doors open. Arcee and Bumblebee froze in fear. Bumblebee immediately snapped out of it and returned to his post after signaling Arcee to be quiet and keep an eye on Brendan.

Arcee nodded and pulled Brendan even tighter to her spark…if it was possible. When Bumblebee returned to his post, he saw Starscream walking into the lab with Knock Out and Soundwave following him like lap dogs.

"Knock Out, if you would be so kind as to provide your expert medical opinion to Soundwave for the historical record," Starscream requested…nicely, for a change.

"Simply put. Unaided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber forever," Knock Out proclaimed.

"How our master would not have wanted to be seen this way. To stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body. It's not just," Starscream sighed sadly.

Soundwave didn't buy the act Starscream, and Knock Out were putting on for him.

He walked up to them and pointed to the screen where Megatron's vitals were being monitored. Particularly, he was pointing to his spiking brainwave activity.

"Brainwave activity. NOT evidence of consciousness," Knock Out corrected, "Merely in an endless dream from which Megatron may never wake."

"Soundwave, we must face reality. Megatron is lost to us," Starscream proclaimed.

"The only honourable option would be to show him mercy," Knock out mumbled sadly.

"A simple throw of the switch," Starscream clarified.

"Quick. Painless. Compassionate," Knock Out added.

This worried Bumblebee and Arcee. If they turned of Megatron's life support while Brendan was still inside his mind, what was going to happen to him?

Honestly, they dreaded the answer. But they had to know for certain.

"Ratchet, are you hearing this?" Arcee whispered.

(Autobot Base)

"If Megatron perishes, Brendan's mind will remain separated from her body forever," Ratchet announced gravely.

"We'll lose Brendan AND Optimus?" Jack gasped

(Megatron's Mind)

"The only way you could have entered my mind is via cortical psychic patch. But the question remains: what happened to me?" Megatron desperately wanted to know.

Brendan didn't answer his question. He stood his ground. He didn't even move. He just stood there. Posed like a soldier at ease. Feet shoulder-width apart. Arms behind his back. His eyes never left his face. Just like Arcee had taught him.

Suddenly, Megatron saw something in his eyes that he had never seen before. The blood red and electric blue circles trapped between mountains of blue swirled around. Just like a portal. Like a Space Bridge.

Suddenly, he found himself back at that fateful day. The day the human in front of him right now, had destroyed his Space Bridge. He stood and watched as the structure collapsed around him.

He reached into the portal to retrieve his army while he still can. Then just nanoseconds later, the Space Bridge exploded all around him. Presumably destroying him along with the structure.

"The Space Bridge explosion? And yet, if you're in my head, I am not one with the AllSpark!" Megatron gasped in realization.

"Bingo, Yatzee. Is that your final answer? Our server says…whatever you just said" Brendan cheered sarcastically.

"So tell me, human. Do I still function?" Megatron demanded.

"Brendan, we are out of time!"

"You're on life support. But that doesn't matter at the moment! Someone needs your help! Someone's sick with the Cybonic plague!" Brendan cried.

"Cybonic plague? Someone else is unwell?" Megatron asked in concern – yes, CONCERN – earning a nod from Brendan as he realized who else is unwell

"Optimus! Such irony! But after ages of endless battle, the mighty Optimus Prime is felled by a simple virus from the distant past! And what makes you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?"

"Megatron, your treachery-!"

"NOT NOW!" Megatron and Brendan screamed as Megatron shot Optimus.

"Did we just agree on something? That's awkward?" Brendan suddenly asked, "And if you help me get what I want, I can help you get what YOU want the most."

"I find the thought scary as well," Megatron agreed, "Oh? And just what is it that I want most, human?"

"The chance to destroy your enemy by your own hand" Brendan answered dryly, causing Megatron to laugh.

"I must admit. You really are quite spirited, of course. But did you not see? I do slay my enemy by my own hands. AT WILL anytime I desire," Megatron retorted.

"But if you let the Cybonic plague kill my da-um Optimus – the REAL Optimus, mind you – you'll never get the chance to destroy him yourself in the REAL world," Brendan shot back.

(Autobot Base)

"Wow. He's playing on Megatron's desire to destroy the real Optimus. That might actually work. Good strategy, Kid," Bulkhead complimented.

"Smart," Jack remarked.

"Twisted," Miko smirked.

(Nemesis)

"Soundwave, do we take your silence to mean you concur with Knock Out's medical expertise?" Starscream asked, earning no response from Soundwave.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," Starscream threatened as HD reached for the main life support cable.

"Going… Going…," Starscream taunted as he slowly pulled at the life support cable.

Arcee grew increasingly more worried as she cradled her mate's lifeless form.

Just then, she and Bumblebee began witnessing some good news and bad news. Good news: Soundwave managed to distract Starscream from pulling the cable.

Bad news: he was pointing at the cord linking Megatron and Brendan together! Humming in curiosity, Starscream walked around until he was behind Megatron's berth. He noticed the beginning of the cord connected near his head.

(Megatron's Mind)

"After our deep history together, to not watch the spark end from Optimus' eyes with my very own," Megatron started.

"Go on," Brendan encouraged.

"Well played, young one," Megatron complimented as he revealed something in his hand, "The chemical formula for the cure you seek…not that I expect you know how to read it."

"You'd be amazed at what I can do, but you've already seen that" Brendan retorted as he reached for the formula…only to have Megatron make it disappear, "Hey! What the actual fuck man?"

"Not yet," Megatron sneered.

"What do you want?" Brendan asked.

"Just how am I supposed to destroy

Optimus as you propose while I'm trapped here in a perpetual daydream?" Megatron pondered aloud before finally deciding,

"Once you release me from this prison, you will have the cure."

"Come on. Come on," Arcee begged Brendan quietly as she heard steps coming closer, "Come on, honey. Come back to me. We need your awesome Nephilim skills!"

"You must guarantee my recovery. Or Optimus fades to ground metal graves…the REAL Optimus," Megatron threatened.

"Uh...," Brendan trailed off, unsure.

Will he truly free his adopted father's arch nemesis at the price of saving his own life?

(Autobot Base)

Ratchet rewinded and fast-forwarded the video multiple times…until he reached the frame he wanted. The frame of Megatron showing Brendan the cure for the virus he had created himself.

"Arcee, we have the formula! Disconnect Brendan now!" Ratchet instructed, "We know how to save Optimus!

(Nemesis)

"About damn time!" Arcee snapped as she moved to the connective end of the cable attached to Brendan's head, "Come on, Honey, Time to come home."

(Megatron's Mind)

Inside Megatron's mind, the world began to crumble around them. Fantasy was dissolving. And reality was coming to light. Brendan just stood there smirking. That was when Megatron realized what was going on.

"You were watching. YOU TRICKED ME!" Megatron cried.

"Later sucker," Brendan tormented by flipping him the bird as he began to disintegrate along with Megatron's fantasy world.

"NO! TAKE ME WITH YOU! TAKE ME!" Megatron begged as he began to disintegrate as well.

(Nemesis)

"Hurry, Brendan," Arcee begged him as she disconnected the cable and shook him gently.

Bumblebee pointed his guns at the oncoming intruders just as Brendan came to life in Arcee's arms. In an instant, the two joined Bumblebee in pointing their guns at the approaching footsteps. And those footsteps belong to Starscream.

"What the?" Starscream screeched as a GroundBridge appeared behind them, "Intruders!"

"Allow me," Arcee smirked as she shot the life support cables off of Megatron's chest.

"Peace Out Homey," Brendan growled before he and Arcee jumped into the portal just as it closed.

"It was the inevitable outcome," Starscream sighed sadly

"Of course, it would be wrong to allow Megatron to perish by an Autobot's hand," He grumbled.

"Knock Out!" He screamed.

Knock Out just looked at him and shrugged before waving at him in the style of, 'Yeah, yeah yeah.' He reached for the cable Arcee had pulled off and reconnected it to his chest.

(Autobot Base)

Night had fallen upon the Autobot base, the mood in the air was no longer somber. After Ratchet discovered the formula, he set about to create the cure and save Optimus from succumbing to the plague.

By the time Arcee, Bumblebee and Brendan had returned to the base, Ratchet was just feeding Optimus the cure.

And so they waited. With Bulkhead, Ratchet, Jack, Miko and Raf. Eagerly. Worriedly. Waiting for any sign that the cure had worked. That Optimus would be alright.

When Optimus groaned and opened his eyes, everyone released the breath they didn't know they were holding in. Ratchet immediately ran over and helped him sit up and eventually up on his feet.

"That's it. Steady," Ratchet coaxed carefully.

Everyone jumped and cheered at the miracle recovery Optimus had just made. Arcee and Brendan hugged each other and shed a few tears of joy and relief.

"Please. Save the hero's welcome for my physician, my scout, my second-in-command and… My Son" Optimus smiled proudly at Brendan

"THREE CHEERS FOR BRENDAN!" Jack cried as he held up his hand as though he was declaring him the winner of a boxing match, "HIP! HIP!"

"HOORAY!" everyone cheered.

"HIP! HIP!" Jack called out.

"HOORAY!" everyone responded.

"HIP! HIP!" Jack chanted.

"HOORAY!" everyone cried out as they clapped and cheered.

(Nemesis)

Meanwhile, back aboard the Nemesis, Knock Out was running his usual diagnostics on Megatron to see whether or not his condition had improved or not.

Starscream was certainly in for a surprise with this report. As if it was cued, Starscream walked in.

"And how is the patient doing today?" Starscream asked.

"Funny you should ask. Not sure what the silver-haired human and the bots did in there. But Megatron's registering zero brainwave activity," Knock Out announced.

"Meaning?" Starscream pressed.

"Physically, he's stable. But now, there's…no one home," Knock Out clarified.

(Autobot Base)

Brenda continued to bow as everyone in the room applauded him. Jack, Miko and Raf eventually decided to suffocate him in a group hug. Brendan laughed happily and eagerly returned the hugs.

Brendan laughed quietly and shook his head to himself. He went to follow his father. But suddenly, he froze.

His body became rigid. And his blood red and electric blue pupils were suddenly dilated.

Inside his mind was a horrible sight. Inside his mind was a pair of glowing red eyes. Inside his mind…was Megatron.

"I'm out. Or should I say…in?"

To be continued…


	15. Out Of His Head

(3rd POV)

"Thanks to your medical expertise, old friend," Optimus beamed as he stepped out of the medical chamber.

"It was your adopted son who scouted unknown territory to locate the cure," Ratchet added as he pointed to the STILL-blushing Arcee and the bashful Brendan.

"It was nothing. Really, I go to limbo and its still unknown to me" Brendan shook his head as he took a sip of his mountain dew.

"Lucky for us Megatron was still alive," Arcee remarked.

"Yeah. I actually said that," Arcee answered, surprised herself.

"Well, Optimus. All that matters is that you are on the mend," Arcee told her commander

"While Megatron," Ratchet started, until Bumblebee cut him off.

"He's right. I did my best to finish Megatron's story. Just couldn't stick around long enough to see how it ended," Arcee agreed

Brendan began walking away from the medical section of the main room when he suddenly stopped.

He tried to keep his screams of pain silenced so no one would be able to notice anything.

Thankfully, no one heard or noticed. Suddenly, he found himself glancing at his own body. Particularly, at his hands.

That was when he realized that this wasn't him. The demon in his mind was overtaking him.

And that demon…is Megatron.

"It is a matter of time before Optimus discovers all is not right with you, young one. I must reclaim my body…which means taking total and complete control of yours. And this gives me the opportunity to try out these powerful abilities that you have at your disposal" Megatron said with an evil smile.

Brendan played basketball with the bots to try and stay fit…as Ratchet told him.

Brendan laughed supportively as she watched Bumblebee prepare to dunk it. Suddenly, he let out a groan as he clutched his head in pain. It was pressing. More intense then it was the first couple of times this happened. He noticed that the more this happened, the more intense the pain became.

The more Megatron took over his mind.

He saw a horrific vision. And he was seeing it through his blood red eyes! Megatron punching Optimus square in the face. The Decepticon Space Bridge crumbling all around him.

The undead army reaching out towards him, trying to break through the barriers of the portal. Then the bridge exploding, consuming him within its blasts.

"Bumblebee! Quit hogging the ball," Bulkhead moaned as he saw Bumblebee stare off into space.

Suddenly, everybody heard a scream of pain. In fact, everyone in the room heard that scream they all turned turned around and saw Brendan kneeling on the staircase clutching his head in severe pain.

"FLAGRANT FOUL!" Miko cried.

"Dodge ball by way of Cybertron," Jack remarked.

"I'm fine, Bee," Brendan answered "I just have a pretty bad headache. It's probably a side effect from the cortical psychic patch. It's nothing. Most likely, it's harmless. As soon as it gets worse, I'll speak to Ratchet. OK? Right now, all I need is to lie down."

With those words said, Brendan walked off, ignoring the worried glances from everyone. Most particularly from Jack, Miko, Raf and Arcee.

But as he walked the hallways down to his quarters, he felt the intense pain again. Only it was worse. Much, much, worse.

"If I am to return to my body, I must first restore its functionality. How did I escape annihilation?"

Brendan so found himself watching another one of Megatron's painful memories. Another painful memory Brendan was watching through his bloodthirsty eyes.

Only this one was set AFTER the Space Bridge explosion. Megatron was drifting into space along with shrapnel from the structure of the bridge.

Pain filled every nook and cranny of his body. He felt someone reach in and pluck the purple glowing shard from his spark. He recognized the shard that was pulled out of him. And he also recognized the person who did this to him.

Or should he say…Decepticon?

"Of course! Dark Energon! Starscream…"

Brendan walked around the main room within the base. He seemed normal. But when he stared at an object, he felt the shooting pain rocket through his mind.

Megatron was taking control of him again.

Because he found herself staggering to the object and picking it up. He groaned and clutched his head in excruciating pain.

"Yes. Go on, young one. Obey my will."

"No!" Brendan gasped as he used an Eryx Gauntlet to destroy it.

"BRENDAN!"

Immediately, Brendan went back to normal. Nervously, he turned to Ratchet who was indeed heartbroken over the fact that one of his tools has been destroyed. AGAIN!

"I NEEDED THAT!" he cried.

"You did? Shit, Sorry," Brendan apologized sheepishly.

"What has gotten into you?" Ratchet asked worriedly.

Brendan sighed. This was getting worse over time. And he had promised Arcee that as soon as it got worse, he would talk to Ratchet. Well, it was now or never. And something needed to be done now.

"Ratchet, I need your help. I keep on getting this intense headaches and I keep on seeing visions of Megatron inside my head. He keeps on taking control and I can hear his voice pushing me to do his will. And I can't fight him forever, Ratchet! Please tell me there's something you can do!" the hysteric Nephilim begged the medic.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Back up a minute. Your seeing Megatron inside your head?" Ratchet repeated in surprise, "Oh this is not good."

Moments later, Brendan was resting inside the medical chamber on a gurney. An IV was hooked up to his arm. Raf, Bumblebee, Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead and Ratchet watched on in worry as Brendan slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

"Brendan has been complaining of intermittent visions. Waking nightmares, if you will. Which were causing him severe headaches. Even more intense than a migraine," Ratchet informed the worried adopted father who just happened to be his old friend.

"But you said Brendan was fine when you checked her over!" Raf protested.

"Physically. But the experience he endured seems to be having a temporary effect on his psyche. This induced coma should allow Brendan's mind to rest and recover," Ratchet reassured them.

(A Few Minutes Later)

"And so I blow past the finishing line. Then my other sister, Poliais, asked how I gotten so good at racing games. And I told her I know this really awesome guy I know and his friend know cars," Raf explained excitedly.

"Rafael, Brendan is in a coma. He can't actually hear you," Ratchet reminded them, "You know, it's getting late? Why don't I bridge you home?"

"Because I promised Brendan I'd stay. He's family," Raf answered.

"Don't be ridiculous. He's not fully human," Ratchet scoffed in disbelief.

"But he can feel and act like a full human. He can smile. He can laugh. He can cry. He can sing, when he wants to, He can dance. He can love," Raf smiled proudly before showing him a picture on his phone.

"Besides, that's being related. This isn't the same thing. I'll show you. This is my family."

"Very nice," Ratchet mumbled uninterestingly.

"Very LARGE," Raf corrected, "Sometimes, I can shout and no one hears me. Brendan always listens." He said

(An Hour Later)

Ratchet, Jack, Miko and Raf continued to monitor Brendan, who remained in a comatose state. So far, Ratchet had made no indication that he wanted to undo the sedation and awaken him. Because he feared that if he awoke him too early, the whole purpose would be defeated.

And the purpose would be to heal his mind after his brief encounter inside Megatron's sick mind. But everyone is still unaware of the fact that the intense headaches and visions Brendan has been experiencing is because of Megatron, who is causing this from INSIDE HIS HEAD!

"Rafael, I'm going to go to the supply vault to see if I can find parts to repair this…although I doubt it. His Eryx Gauntlet crushed it pretty good. Anyway, do you know what that means?" Ratchet asked with a stern facial expression.

"Don't touch anything," Raf chorused before Ratchet walked away.

But what everyone didn't notice is the fact that Brendan's slowly flickered to life. And they also didn't notice him removing his IV drip. But the main important thing that no one – not even his best friend – noticed was the fact that his actions weren't caused by his own free will.

But by Megatron inhabiting his mind.

"Brendan, wait until you see the laptop I'm saving up for," Raf gushed before Brendan walked past him, "Bren?"

He didn't go far. He just walked to the GroundBridge controls. After typing in the specific coordinates, the bridge before him came to life, holding a portal to beyond.

"BRENDAN, COME BACK!" Raf cried as he saw Brendan walk through the portal.

"What did you do?" Ratchet demanded as he came into the room.

"Nothing! Brendan just got up and-!" Raf tried his best not to cry.

"He was in a coma!" Ratchet retorted before asking, "Where does he think he's off to?"

Ratchet walked up to the terminal and looked at the coordinates.

"These are the coordinates for the sight of our previous battle with Megatron's undead," Ratchet gasped after studying the coordinates Brendan had typed in.

"Maybe we should call Optimus. I mean, this is his adopted son we're talking about. He has the right to know what's going on," Raf pointed out.

"Optimus is busy preventing a Polar Ice Cap from melting," Ratchet retorted "The needs of many outweigh the needs of few. We need to handle this on our own."

"Look! He's coming back!" Raf gasped as he saw the GroundBridge come to life.

"Brendan, what have you been doing?" Ratchet asked before gasping in horror, "By the AllSpark!"

Two observations about Brendan made everyone in the room gasp in horror. Glowing Dark Energon was resting in the tight grip of his hands.

Something that Ratchet had not laid eyes on since the Space Bridge showdown. But the second observation concerning Brendan was the worst one of them all. Blood red and purple eyes darkening in anger and blood thirst.

Brendan Sparda was now… Megatron.

"Dark Energon?" Ratchet said in horror as he grasped her arm.

"LET GO OF ME!" Brendan roared as he used his Demon grapple to knock Ratchet into the wall.

"BRENDAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Raf demanded in shock.

Raf yelled out in surprise as Brendan used his grapple to lift him into the air. His Decepticon eyes showed intent to bring harm to everyone in the room like he did to Ratchet moments ago. In fact, he was ready to do that now.

But for a moment – just one moment – his eyes flickered back to their normal colour and he placed them near the vents.

"Brendan, please! I know you're in there! You have to fight whatever's making you do this!" Raf pleaded.

"I'm trying!" Brendan screamed in pain, his body began shifting between human form and a new demon form.

"I'm so sorry Raf" Brendan said as he struggled to maintain his transformation.

His eyes returned to the blood red with Purple and another voice replaced his normal voice, "But I win…"

"No!" Ratchet gasped in realization as he saw Brendan run through the portal with the Energon shard.

"Ratchet!" Raf cried as he saw Ratchet groan and try to get up, "Are you OK?"

His best friend almost KILLED THEM! But when he saw his eyes, he knew it wasn't really him. And he noticed that Ratchet caught on to this as he approached them to help them down.

"The most important question is whether or not Brendan is alright. I fear the time he's spent in Megatron's mind is causing him to think like a Decepticon," Ratchet sighed sadly as he held out his hand.

"No! He's not a Decepticon!" Raf shook his head in denial as he climbed onto Ratchet's hand.

"Agreed. But we need to find out exactly what Brendan intends to do with that shard. The only one who knew of the Dark Energon…was Megatron," Ratchet proclaimed.

"Brendan has Megatron's memories?" Raf guessed in confusion.

"Worse. Megatron's occupying Brendan's mind," Ratchet announced.

"WHAT?" Raf exclaimed

"How could I have been such a fool? A cortical psychic patch acted as a two-way conduit. When Brendan returned to his own mind, Megatron followed. And now Brendan– MEGATRON – has bridged to nearly the same coordinates Optimus used," Ratchet observed as he reactivated the portal, "Stay here."

"No! Brendan needs us," Raf objected.

"Of course he does," Ratchet sighed in defeat.

(Inside The Nemesis)

A GroundBridge portal appeared in the hallway of the Nemesis. Jumping out of the portal was Ratchet first with Raf sitting on his shoulder. Bumblebee immediately followed the commanding medical officer.

"The Decepticon warship!" Ratchet gasped.

Immediately, the two Autobots took off running. If they didn't reach Brendan in time and cure his current ailment with Megatron inhabiting his mind, Megatron would use a cortical psychic patch to return to his own body and make Brendan use the Dark Energon shard to revive him. But what they saw shocked them all.

"Megatron's making Brendan use his Nephilim powers to destroy any drones that stand in their way," Ratchet proclaimed, "His mind is dominant. And clearly, for one purpose: to use the Dark Energon to resurrect his own body."

"He won't let Megatron revive himself. Like he didn't let Megatron hurt us back at the base," Raf protested.

"I hope you're right," Ratchet sighed.

He placed his hand on the ground so Raf could climb off without harming himself. Immediately, he ran. Bumblebee and Ratchet followed him without hesitation. They reached the labs unnoticed by Decepticon drones. They peaked in and gasped once again.

They saw Brendan connecting himself and Megatron through the cortical psychic patch that was used earlier when Brendan went into Megatron's mind to search for the cure for the Cybonic plague to save his adopted father.

Ratchet realized that it was slowly becoming too late to stop Megatron from using Brendan to revive himself. So Ratchet took off running.

"Ratchet! Don't hurt Brendan!" Raf called out.

"That's not Brendan !" Ratchet retorted as he went to pound Brendan into the ground.

However, Brendan seemed to sense his oncoming attack and jumped into the air. He used his Eryx Gauntlets and struck Ratchet, which knock Ratchet into the opposite wall.

The medic hit the wall with a grunt before falling to the ground unconscious. Satisfied with his work, Brendan held up the Dark Energon shard and approached the Decepticon master currently in stasis.

"BRENDAN, NO!"

Brendan turned around in shock at the voice. He saw Raf and Bumblebee running towards him. Their eyes filled with desperation to save him from the demon.

"Remember who you are! Remember Optimus! Remember Bumblebee! Remember Jack! Remember Arcee! Remember me! I know you can do this! I know you can fight him!" Raf cried.

What he said seemed to be working. Brendan fell to his knees clutching his head in excruciating pain. His eyes flickered between the blood red and Purple and the Blood Red and Electric Blue. His eyes and face clearly showed pain. Tears ran down his face.

"That's it, Bren! It's me! I know it hurts badly! But you have to keep fighting him! Come on! I know you can do it! Fight him, Brendan!" Raf begged her.

"Unbelievable!"

"Raf…run! Please! Please run!" Brendan sobbed.

"I'm not leaving you!" Raf shook his head as he grabbed his arm.

"Please! Run! He's taking over! He's close to activating my devil trigger! I can't stop him from hurting you, Raf! Please! Run! And don't look back!" Brendan pleaded.

Suddenly, he let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain before his eyes were blazing red. He threw Raf into the wall, swiftly followed by Bumblebee. Suddenly, his body began sparking, and in a flash of light, Brendan had turned into his demon form. Only this time, all the glowing appendages were purple.

Brendan turned around and saw Ratchet clutching the main cable for Megatron's life support.

"Farewell, Megatron," Ratchet sneered before pulling the cable.

Brendan didn't like that at all. He charged at Ratchet and did a flying kick, which threw Ratchet into the wall next to Raf and Bumblebee.

As soon as he made contact with the wall, Ratchet fell to the ground unconscious. Raf stood up and ran towards Brendan.

"Brendan!" he cried.

At the sound of his voice, Brendan. turned around. He held the shard high in his demonic hands hands and glared at the preteen with dangerously blazing blood red eyes. That was when Raf realized. He didn't need to hear the following words to know the truth,

"Brendan can't hear you anymore."

"As much as I want you to leave Brendan's body, I can't let you go back to your own!" Raf declared as he ran towards the purple cable.

He grabbed the cord and began swinging around on it, hoping to break the connection between Megatron's sick mind and Brendan's pure mind.

However, his plan didn't go that well. Brendan turned sharply and Raf was sent flying. He landed on the ground roughly face first. With them out of the way, Brendan jumped high and landed on Megatron's chest.

Using all of his strength, he stabbed the Dark Energon shard into the gap in Megatron's chassis that exposed his spark chamber. The shard buried itself snugly into Megatron's spark chamber and worked its magic.

Megatron's eyes snapped open and Brendan slid off of his chassis and into Ratchet's arms. He changed back into human form.

Everyone stared in shock as Megatron rose from the slab. Their retreating steps fell in time with Megatron's approaching steps. Decepticon drones came rushing in at the sound. They froze in surprise when they saw Megatron standing there. Alive. No longer in stasis.

"Decepticons, your rightful lord and master has returned!" Megatron proclaimed before going to the swarming Decepticons, "Finish these pests! I have my own extermination to perform."

"Oh shit," Brendan grumbled as they all began dancing around to avoid shots.

Brendan though pulled out the Aquila and tossed them the drones, each one getting sliced in two.

(Out In The Arctic)

They then ran off the Nemesis, just as Optimus called for a bridge.

"You are not the only ones."

To everyone's surprise, they turned around and saw Ratchet and Bumblebee approaching them. Sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder were Raf and Brendan.

Ratchet had transformed into his vehicular mode and had Bumblebee pull out a blanket to wrap around Raf and Brendan to shield them from the harsh cold. The entire time, Raf and Brendan couldn't stop smiling and laughing at one another.

(Autobot Base)

"Everything's back to normal," Ratchet proclaimed as Brendan stepped out of the medical chamber.

"Seriously?" Arcee and Brendan said with identical smirks.

"Well…normal for Brendan," Ratchet corrected with a laugh.

"Hey, Raf. I'm sorry," Brendan apologized as he knelt before Raf.

"It's OK," Raf responded.

"You were pretty scared, huh?" He asked knowingly.

"Of course I was!" Raf practically screeched.

"I never wanted you to go through that," Brendan sighed.

"I know," Raf said as he grabbed his hand.

"Well…thanks for having my back, kid," Brendan smiled.

"I'll always have your back. We all will," Raf swore, "Besides, you'd do the same for us."

"Got that right, bro" Brendan laughed as the two shared a hug.

"So what exactly happened? You guys were pretty cryptic," Arcee pointed out.

"I was forced to resurrect Megatron," Brendan confessed, "And it wasn't my fault. Something happened when I was leaving Megatron's mind. He followed me. Megatron occupied my mind. He controlled me. He made me into a Decepticon. It was fucking scary as hell. Red eyes and everything! He made me go to the Grand Canyon and grab that shard of Dark Energon. He made me almost kill Raf, Bumblebee and Ratchet, he managed to access my demon form and that pissed me off. He took me to his ship and I resurrected him with the Dark Energon he made me grab."

"That son of a bitch! Ugh! I knew I should've gone in there!" Arcee exclaimed.

"If you did, then he would've inhabited your mind and it would've given him even more chances of killing Optimus!" Brendan retorted, "Man. I need to relax!" He said as he walked over and sat on the couch.

Arcee walked over to Brendan and leaned gently on the metal fence.

"You okay?" She asked

Brendan looked at her

"To be honest? No, I almost hurt everyone I cared about, and now Megatron knows everything about me! It's horrible! He'll now probably target me as well, and might get me!" Brendan said

Arcee scooped Brendan off the couch and held him.

"Optimus, I just discovered some startling information about Brendan" Ratchet said

"What's wrong with him" Optimus asked

"When I was going over scans, I found that his body is radiating with your unique data signature" Ratchet explained

"What are you saying?" Arcee asked

"I'm saying that Brendan…is your son, your own blood" Ratchet said

You could hear the pin drop as Brendan passed out in Arcee's arms.


End file.
